nationfandomcom-20200223-history
LTV Radio Stations
LTV radio stations are a group of masts-complexes which assure radio-signals send out by LTV (Digital Environment). Currently five complexes are planted to insure every state falls within the range of minimum one mast. The westernmost isle can't be reached with the regular mast system, so this is the only place in Lovia where no LTV signals can reach. Furthermore the masts are used to do outer space exploration, the information gathered by the masts is top secure and serves for some high tech companies whit in Lovia. All LTV masts are equipped with the LORAT-system, designed by the Technology & Innovation Association. Mast technology The LTV masts are equipped with the LORAT-system (Long Range Transmitting), a radio mast technology designed by TINA for telecommunication and broadcasting over great distances. This technology is essentially advanced radio technology and picks up broadcasting station signals within a certain radius to pass them off to a receiver. The broadcasting station and receiver are thus linked along a certain radio frequency. The data is encoded by the radio waves and passed forth between broadcaster and receiver. Unique is that the towers can also communicate with each other, making it possible for the user to move out of range of one tower and into the range of another without loosing the signal. This theoretically allows the broadcaster to cover an infinite area with only one broadcasting station. LTV works with two broadcasting stations and five radio towers. Masts and range Charlie The complex of masts situated near the shore of Sylvania is called 'Charlie'. This complex has the largest of the five masts in Lovia. It's range covers the state of Sylvania and parts of oceana. It is also the most developed basis for the outer space exploration. Charlie offers 25 investigators a well paid job. So far nothing very interesting has been detected. Investments however keep receiving high funds. Tina The masts on Oceana, called Tina, are covering remaining part Oceana. The name Tina isn't just a name, the name was chosen after TINA, the company which LTV and CLN cooperate with to send en receive the signals. The masts are situated in de center of the isle which means they are a very important investigation base for the inland fauna and flora. King Mast King Mast makes sure Seven receives the signals they need, the range is about equal to the acreage of the isles. King Mast is nicknamed Dimi, after our Lovian King Dimitri I. That this masts are situated on Seven isn't a coincidence, when we gave the name we were thinking of '7', the perfect number, which made us thinking about the king. Ernesto The masts on Clymene are very basic. This was the consequence of it being build as last of the five complexes, funds began to run out, so with help of the Clymene people, the mast was finished. Ernesto was one the leading figures by then, so as a reward the masts were called 'Ernesto'. Lays Lays is the last complex, the one on Kings. The name of this complex used to be King Mast, but it was renamed when the it was restored. The mast had fallen down after a large storm, since it was the first mast being build, the constructors were able to install better safety adjustments on each of the 5 masts. After King Mast (now Lays) fell down, there haven't occur any problems untill now. Category:Radio